dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans (TV Series)
Summary Teen Titans was a half-hour animated television airing on the Cartoon Network from July of 2003 until January of 2006. The series was loosely based on the original Marv Wolfman & George Pérez run on New Teen Titans, but aimed at a younger target audience. The series blended traditional American animation with Eastern influences making it a unique and often underappreciated addition to the Warner Bros. DC Heroes line-up. The Teen Titans series was inclusive to its own continuity, and did not seem to explicitly share the same reality as other programs such as, Justice League Unlimited, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series and Static Shock. But there were a few minor hints to them all existing in the same reality. In September of 2006, Cartoon Network aired the first Teen Titans animated movie entitled, Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. Ever since the cancellation of Teen Titans in November 2005, fans of the show have started an online campaign to try and bring the show back for a sixth season. Theme Song The theme song for the Teen Titans animated series was written and composed by Japanese performers Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. Onuki and Yoshimura are famous within Japanese anime circles and the track "Teen Titans Go!" was released on their 2003 album NICE. The song has been released both in its original Japanese as well as an English translation, both of which have been featured on alternating episodes of the Teen Titans. It is interesting to note that episodes in which the theme is sung in Japanese are intended to be comedic and funny, while the ones sung in English are intended to have a more serious tone. ' Lyrics ' : When there's trouble you know who to call : Teen Titans! : From their tower, they can see it all : Teen Titans! : When there's evil on the attack : You can rest knowing they got your back : Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol : Teen Titans go! : With their superpowers they unite : Teen Titans! : Never met a villain that they liked : Teen Titans! : They've got the bad guys on the run : They never stop ‘till the job gets done : Cuz when the world is losin' all control : Teen Titans go! : Teen Titans go! : If your heart is black you better watch out : You cannot escape the team : When they catch you there won't be any doubt : You've been beaten by the teens : beaten by the teens : T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO! : T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO! : T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO! : T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO! : repeat : Teen Titans go! : Teen Titans go! : One, two, three, four, go! : Teen Titans! Principal Cast Episodes Season One *Final Exam *Sisters *Divide and Conquer *Forces of Nature *The Sum of His Parts *Nevermore *Switched *Teen Titans Episode: Deep SixDeep Six *Masks *Mad Mod *Apprentice (Part I) *Apprentice (Part II) *Car Trouble Season Two *How Long Is Forever *Every Dog Has His Day *Terra *Only Human *Fear Itself *Date With Destiny *Transformation *Titan Rising *Winner Take All *Betrayal *Fractured *Aftershock (Part I) *Aftershock (Part II) Season Three *Deception *X *Betrothed *Crash *Haunted *Spellbound *Revolution *Wavelength *The Beast Within *Can I Keep Him? *Bunny Raven *Don't Touch That Dial *Titans East (Part I) *Titans East (Part II) Season Four *The Quest *Birthmark *Cyborg The Barbarian *Employee Of The Month *TROQ *The Prophecy *Stranded *Overdrive *Mother Mae-Eye *The End (Part I) *The End (Part II) *The End (Part III) Season Five *Homecoming (Part I) *Homecoming (Part II) *Trust *For Real *Snowblind *Kole *Hide And Seek *Lightspeed *Revved Up *Go *Calling All Titans *Titans Together *Things Change Notes * It was never confirmed whether Robin was Dick Grayson or Tim Drake. Aside from the similarities in costume, there is nothing to connect the animated version of Robin with Tim Drake. However, as the series was patterned after the Marv Wolfman/George Pérez era of publication, there is strong evidence to support the notion that Robin is in fact Dick Grayson. Many times throughout the animated series, it is implied that Robin is Dick Grayson. For instance, in "Fractured", Robin's alternate dimensional counterpart Larry gives as his real name Nosyarg Kcid ("Dick Grayson" spelled backwards). In another episode where Starfire is thrust into the future, Robin has taken on Grayson's identity of Nightwing. Also, in the episode "Haunted" when Raven goes into Robin's mind, there is a clip of two acrobats falling from a trapeze, a reference to how Dick Grayson became Robin. Also in episode 2 ("X") of season 3, Robin's life is displayed on a chart by Beast Boy and it shows Robin as Nightwing. Also in ("X") Red X pulls on Robin's mask, and his flesh goes with it as if glued on, in the comics Dick Grayson as Nightwing admitted to using a type of glue to get his mask to stay on. * The Second and Fourth Seasons of the show, were based on 2 plots that were in the New Teen Titans Comics. Season two was based on the "Judas Contract" story arc, and season four was based on the "Terror of Trigon" story arc. Related Articles * Teen Titans Go! * Teen Titans Go! (Collections) External Links * Teen Titans article at Wikipedia * Teen Titan GO.net * Teen Titans Wikia Project (Wiki) * Teen Titans at TV.com * Teen Titans at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) Category:Teen Titans (TV Series) Category:Titans Category:Television Series